


Along the Beach

by xSombrax



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSombrax/pseuds/xSombrax
Summary: Adora recently left her private school, Horde Academy, to attend a new school, Bright Moon High. At first, she struggles to make friends and fit in, but soon she finds a group of friends and eventually starts falling for one of her new friends, Glimmer.





	1. Chapter 1

Adora gulped down the frog in her throat. A jumble of nervousness flooded her stomach as she ran to catch up with her friend, Catra, who was racing ahead of her. How would she tell her only friend that she would be leaving her all alone in the brutal school that is Horde Academy? She brushed the onslaught of thoughts that made her forehead begin to sweat as she focused on pumping her legs forward. Eventually, she caught up to Catra and clapped a hand on her shoulder. A slight purr rumbled through Catra’s throat as she turned and faced Adora. Adora bent over to catch her breath as Catra’s mouth broadened into a smirk.  


“Hey slowpoke!” Catra teased, “How are we supposed to defeat Bright Moon High if that is the fastest you can go?”  


At the mention of Adora’s soon to be new school, her gut tumbled, “Actually Catra-”  


She was cut off by a shriek in the distance, “Don’t stop running girls! Gym class isn’t over!” Their coach jogged over and whacked Catra lightly on the shoulder, “I need to see you sprint!”The two girls both rolled their eyes but started jogging again anyway.  


“Come on Adora, lets race again! Bright Moon is going down if we keep up our training!” Catra cheered and bolted off, leaving Adora speechless and alone.  


“See ya Adora!” One of her classmates, Lonnie, called as she sped ahead of her. Adora tried to shake off the nerves creeping up her spine and sprinted again, quickly getting ahead of Lonnie. She smoothed the stray strands of hair away from her eyes and hoped to catch back up with Catra. Her friend’s figure slowly came closer and closer as Adora neared, picking up the pace with every step. As soon as she was about to pass the girl, she felt her feet fly out from beneath her. Her chest hit down hard onto the hard ground of the track ring. The air was knocked out of her and she began to pant as the world around her swayed. Her forehead pounded and she tried getting up. Adora looked side to side, but Catra was nowhere in sight. She found her footing back on the ground but quickly lost her balance and fell back down. What had happened?  


“Adora! Are you okay!” she heard someone call as a high pitch rang in her ears. She felt something drip down her lips, and she tasted a metallic tang that was familiar to her. How bad was her fall? She felt two strong hands grip her forearms and she was hoisted back up. The world around her span even more, and a wave of dizziness washed over her. Black dots began to swim across her vision, leaving her woozy and unsure what to do. Her arms were now wrapped around people’s shoulders and necks and she was being escorted to the blurry bleachers in the distance.  


“Adora! What happened!” A squeaky voice cackled. “I didn’t know my tail could do that much damage. At least no Bright Moon people have tails.”  


“Catra?” Adora guessed, “You tripped me?” her words were slurred and she wondered why Catra seemed so pumped up that Adora was hurt. Catra was just laughing as Adora was on the verge of going unconscious.  


“Catra! You did this? Go to Shadow Weaver’s office immediately!” another voice yelled just as Adora slipped away to the clutches of unforgiving sleep.

 

 

When she woke back up, she was laying down on the rock hard beds of the nurse’s office. She sat up, but she was quickly pushed back down. She saw someone grinning above her.  


“Kyle?” she questioned. The boy smiled nervously then wiped his forehead with his arm.  


“Hi Adora. You passed out while I was down here working. Gym isn’t really my strength, so instead, I run the nurse’s office. I have always wanted to be a nurse, help people out, heal wounds, you know. It isn’t usually exciting to work down here, it is just a school nurse’s office, but at least it is giving me experience with this type of stuff. I heard what happened-”  


“Love that your down here, Kyle. I really do. But I don’t need your entire life story. What time is it?” Adora interrupted his endless ramblings. She had been wondering why Kyle never showed up to gym, but she didn’t need the whole speel.  


“Oh! It’s 1:57. The school day is almost over, and they even let me stay here with you! Also, your friend Catra left a note for you for when you woke back up. She won’t be able to make it after school, Shadow Weaver is keeping her after school for detention. Anyways, I should give you the thing.” Kyle digged around in his pockets before giving Adora a crumpled up peice of paper. She unfolded it above her, then squinted to read it. She sighed and threw it at Kyle, who caught it and read it.  


“Hey Adora? What does hey Adora mean? That isn’t much of a note. Is that code for something?” Kyle inquired as Adora sat back up.  


“I need to go.” She said simply and left the nurse’s office. She ran to her dorm, and gathered her belongings, before quickly realizing she was still in her gym clothes. She changed quickly, sliding her white jumper on along with a red jacket. She sighed as she looked in the mirror. There was still some blood crusted along her nose, and she did her best to wipe it off. She checked the time on her clock and felt an overwhelming sense of dread rage over her body. It was like a storm cloud following her around, always floating abover her head. It was already 2:45, changing and packing had taken more time than she had intended. On a better note, that would mean Catra would be getting out of detention soon. She grabbed all of her bags and her suitcase and sprinted down the falls of Horde Academy. She quickly made it to the classroom left only for kids receiving detention. The clock on the wall bonged three o’clock, and Adora watched as an assortment of students piled out of the room, seeing if any of them were Catra. Sadly, none of them looked like her feline friend. Before the door to the classroom could slam closed, she stuck her foot between it and the doorway. The door reluctantly opened again, revealing Shadow Weaver’s bored face. But as soon as her eyes landed on Adora’s fidgety figure. Her face brightened and her thin lips curled into a small smile.  


“Adora! How good to see you? But why are you here at detention?” she asked.  


“I was seeing if Catra was here,” Adora responded, trying to peek into the room.  


“Oh. Her. She is getting two hours of detention today.” Shadow Weaver cocked her head to the side, her lips forming an agitated closed-lipped smile. She had never liked Catra, which Adora didn’t understand. Sure, sometimes the girl was reckless and playful, but she greatly benefitted Horde Academy’s athletic team.  


“Why?” Adora questioned.  


“Because she injured another student. And that student was you.”  


“So? I’m sure other students have done worse than trip someone but get only one hour.” Adore queried further.  


“Don’t argue with me, Adora. You wouldn’t want your record ruined today of all days, the day you leave our beloved school. Why are you leaving, anyway?”  


Adora thought about telling the truth, but decided against telling Shadow Weaver she was leaving to join their rival school. It wasn’t like she didn’t want to stay at Horde Academy, it was just that Bright Moon offered brighter opportunities and Adora wanted to escape the grasp of the obsessive teacher who seemed to know everything about Adora that was standing in front of her. Even if she did have to abandon her best friend, it would be worth it, wouldn’t it?  


Shadow Weaver grimaced after Adora’s long period of silence. “Adora?”  


“Oh! Look at the time! I have got to get going!” Adora smiled nervously and waved goodbye to Shadow Weaver. She started shuffling away, but was stopped in her tracks at Shadow Weaver’s next sentence.  


“We were going to make you captain of the team, Adora. The honor bestowed to only the best of our students. That is what you have wanted for the longest time, Adora. Now you are throwing out that chance just to go to some other school. What school is it you are transferring to, anyways?”  


Adora felt a chill run up her spine and she didn’t turn to face the teacher, but instead continued to walk towards the front door of the school. They were going to make her a captain? She couldn’t help the trance of gitty excitement that filled her at the thought of being chosen as a captain. But still, she couldn’t cancel her plans to transfer to Bright Moon. Especially when her first day was tomorrow. She exited the school gates and headed to the subway station where she would get on a subway and go to Bright Moon. As she stepped onto the metal floor of the vehicle taking her away from her past, she realized she had never said goodbye to Catra. She frowned. Now she would have to explain everything over text, the worst way of communicating about important subjects, like how you are moving to attend your rival school and how you were chosen as captain but refused the offer even though it was the very thing you had been working for ever since starting Horde Academy. Absolutely amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

When Adora awoke, her first sight was a face whose eyes were covered with goggles.

“The new student is awake!” a bright nasally voice called out to someone else in the room.

“Yup. Now get off from on top of her.” a more bored voice sighed. Following the other girl’s instructions, the girl on top of Adora rolled off the bed, releasing a small ‘oof’ when her body tumbled to the ground

Adora sat up, rubbing her forehead then scratching the sleep from her eyes. She turned to look at two girls standing at the doorway of her room. One was short with long purple hair that fell to her feet. She removed her goggles. Two sparkling eyes squinted at Adora, making her uncomfortable. She turned her gaze away from the short one. The other girl was tall, with flowing blue hair that trailed down her back. She was leaning against the bright walls of Adora’s dorm. Her copper skin glowed naturally in the light flowing in from the window. She sized up Adora then grunted.

“So, you're the one from Horde Academy. Not that I care.” The tall one got up off from the wall and started walking out of the room.

“I sense a caring tone in your voice, Mermista.” the short one remarked. The tall one, Mermista, turned to glare at the short one, her blush bright on her face. She turned back once she caught Adora staring at her quizzically.

“You can change, then we will guide you around the school, Adora.” the short one smiled. Adora got off her bed and scurried to get her day clothes. She decided on a white and flowy tank top paired with loose grey pants. She looked herself over in the mirror and smiled. Hopefully someone at the new school would appreciate her sense of style.

“You might want to throw a jacket on, it’s cold outside.” Mermista sighed as Adora left her dorm. Adora quickly rushed back in the room and threw on a bright red flannel. When she returned to the hallway Mermista looked her up and down then flushed. The short one popped up in front of Adora and grinned.

“You look amazing! No one will be able to tell you came from Horde Academy! I’m Entrapta, by the way.” the short one grabbed Adora’s hand and started to lead her down the hallway, Mermista trailing behind them. As they walked, the hallways seemed to go on endlessly. How was she ever going to find her way around the school? Adora saw a bunch of girls crowding the hallway, throwing glares at her as she passed.

“Glimmer! Meet the new girl! She’s cute!” a boy pounded on a door as they approached. He looked over at them and smiled cheerfully. “Hi! I’m-”

He was interrupted by another boy pushing him out of the way. Adora heard a loud exasperated sigh from behind her.

“Mermista! My princess!” the boy pushed Adora and Entrapta out of the way and slung an arm over Mermista’s shoulder, who looked about ready to barf, the only thing contradicting it was the blush on her face.

“Sea Hawk. what do you want now?” she groaned, making Adora confused. Why was Sea Hawk so friendly with her when she clearly showed that she was annoyed with him.

“I was just wondering if you were going to be at the swim practice today, of course! Maybe we could race!” Sea Hawk gushed with a dreamy look on his face.

“Of course I’ll be at swim practice, I am Captain of the team anyway.” She shrugged him off, and Adora felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to face the boy from before who was about to introduce himself.

“Hi! I’m Bow! What’s your name?”

“Oh, well I’m Adora.”

Bow turned back to the door and right before his fist could pound on the door some more, it swung open, leaving Bow almost hitting the short girl standing behind it. She looked Adora up and down, and Adora felt nervous, feeling something she hadn’t felt for a while. The girl was so pretty, her light violet eyes a stunning match with her hair, which consisted of two different colors, pink and purple. She looked back at Bow and frowned.

“You know she is from Horde Academy! We can’t trust her!” she seethed and stepped out from the doorway of her dorm.

Bow nervously scratched the back of his head before exclaiming, “Entrapta! Hey, I can’t wait to meet at STEM club! You are one of Adora’s class helpers, huh?”

“Correct. According to my research, Adora was an average student, unlike us Bow. She hasn't been placed in any advanced classes except for gym. She isn’t taking the regular mandatory class. She is even in the running for Captain of the sports team! Even though she only transferred yesterday.” Entrapta rambled and Adora felt a little creeped out. How did Entrapta know about her grades from Horde!

“Figures,” the girl who seemed to be Bow’s friend grumbled, loud enough for all of them to hear and Adora felt her stomach twirl with sadness. Something about the girl made her want to impress her. She didn’t want the girl to think of her as some ‘spy’ from Horde Academy.

“We should get going. Or else we are going to be late. Not that I care.” Mermista returned to the group, she had finally scared Sea Hawk away from his serenading her.

“Right! We need to take you around campus now. Glimmer knows this place like the back of her hand, so maybe she should come along with us.” Entrapta offered, a small smirk on her face.

Bow’s friend, who Adora figured was Glimmer, rolled her eyes. “I don’t want to show our enemy around school. Am I the only one who has sense around here? Why should I show her around when she is just going to tell all her friends at Horde Academy how our sports team is doing this year?”

“Maybe because you were looking her up on your laptop last night before going to bed. Adora is all over your search history.” Entrapta remarked, and Mermista continued, “Not that we were hacking into it or anything.”  
Glimmer’s cheeks blushed a bright red and Adora’s in turn heated up. This cute girl had been looking her up on the web? Was that a good thing? The sudden awkwardness of the moment took hold of everyone in the conversation, along with the stray people who were eavesdropping. Hushed whispers echoed in the hallway, making the tips of Adora’s ears feel like they had burst into flames.

“I was just seeing if she was a threat to us. I’m not some stalker.” Glimmer scoffed then turned all her focus to Adora before declaring, “Don’t get the wrong idea.”

“Y-y-yeah. Of course. Sure. What even is the wrong idea? I mean...yeah!” Adora stumbled over her words, realizing how flustered Glimmer was making her for some reason.

“Are you trying to make a fool out of me? This is exactly what I expected from a Horde student. Come on Bow.” Glimmer held her head high as she turned and left down the hallway to her homeroom.

“Well...that was extremely awkward. I’m sure Glimmer likes you though.” Entrapta giggled, then glanced down the hallway where Glimmer had left with Bow in tow. Suddenly, Entrapta’s attention was caught by something and she ran off.

Adora looked to Mermista for explanation, but she just shrugged and sauntered off to follow Entrapta. Adora began to walk too when something was stuck out in her path. She started falling, someone must have tripped her. Before she could even think of putting her hands out to stop her fall, her face hit the floor violently. Giggles of the other students rang in her ears, and she flushed. She quickly got up and dusted herself off. She could feel a sob rise in her throat and a liquid running down from her nose. Adora choked on a sob and wiped at the snot that had made its way down to her lips. More laughter traveled through the hallway, making Adora sprint away from the other students. She needed to get away. She needed to find a bathroom to cry in. Anything to stop the ringing in her ears and the rampant beating of her heart. She wiped at her nose again, even more snot pouring from it. A flash of a bright color on her hand made her stop in her tracks. She inspected her hand. What she was wiping from her face wasn’t snot, but blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I guess. I hope you enjoyed it! I know it is short, but I have been having writing block and this was the best I had. I also was working on this in school so it might be really bad. Sorry! (Chapter two should be up within a week or two.)


End file.
